A Plea
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Sesshomaru observes Rin taking care of an injured animal as he thinks about her fragility and his inability to rescue her from Hell.


**Author's Note:** This story is based off of foo-dog's image "Sesshomaru and Rin: A Plea," and in no way is the inspiration owned by me. I just felt that it would be nice to have the scene fleshed out in writing. Please give all credit to foo-dog for the image and the basic outline of the story and to Rumiko Takahashi for creating all of these amazing characters.

**Image:** http(:)(/)(/)foo-dog(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Sesshoumaru-and-Rin-A-Plea-45698733  
(just remove the parentheses)

* * *

**A Plea**

* * *

"Ah, wake up, little one... It's time to eat," a sweet voice cooed.

His form and appearance ever regal and beautiful, Sesshomaru stoically sat against a great tree as he watched his young human ward crouch over a furry mass near the remains of last night's campfire. Rin gently petted the baby fox while smiling and saying sweet things to stir the animal. With partial interest, Kohaku, Ah-Un, and Jaken observed over her shoulder. She already had meat in hand to feed the kit once it awoke.

With a mental snort, Sesshomaru averted his gold eyes from them and looked on into the forest.

Again, the great dog demon noted to his self, Rin had neglected to feed herself first this morning. Ever since she had found that pathetic kit shuddering by itself in the rain, she had placed its care above her own. At times, she had almost been more attentive to the animal than him. Although the little girl was free to do what she wanted, Sesshomaru disliked thinking that Rin would ignore or even disobey him at any time.

All because of that fox.

She had been fussing over the kit for some time, although he had known doing so had been pointless from the beginning. Death hung over the animal long before Rin had rescued it from its miserable state days ago. Granted, a day after Rin's tender care and love, the kit had recovered much strength and had even taken to the girl; Sesshomaru, for a brief moment, had believed the kit could actually live. But then Tenseiga had told him otherwise, and his father's sword knew death far better than he did.

He mentally sighed.

"What is it, Rin?"

Standing a foot away, the young girl wanted to smile, proud that her lord knew without even looking at her that she had wanted something. But when she looked at the burden in her arms, all happiness disappeared from her heart. "Sesshomaru-sama, this Rin has a request," she murmured humbly. She rallied her courage together, knowing her lord hated cowards. "And this Rin knows that she does not deserve to ask such a great request from Sesshomaru-sama—but! But will he use his sword Tenseiga to revive this kit? Could Rin ask this from Sesshomaru-sama?"

Still staring into the depths of the forest, he coldly answered, "No."

Her shoulders sagged as she held the dead kit closer to her. With all her strength, she held her tears in. Of course her lord would say no; what right did she have to ask him to do such a thing? He was the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and she—Rin—was a simple human girl forever indebted to him. And now, she would not shame him by shedding tears. To cry in front of her lord would only lower his opinion of her and disappoint him.

Sesshomaru thoughtfully watched Rin while she tried controlling her emotions.

In truth, he had no desire at all to revive the dead kit—it had lived its life, however short it was. All things lived and died according to their purpose, and this baby fox had fulfilled its purpose for the world. It was born into the world, it took what it needed to live, and it gave back its life to return what it took. Besides, Sesshomaru thought indifferently, the kit would not have survived on its own even if he did revive it. Without a parent or a master of some sort, it would not have learned what it needed to do to survive this harsh world. The runt would have perished regardless of Sesshomaru's interference.

And then, he felt this odd sensation stirring inside of him as he gazed at Rin's expression while she held the dead kit in her tanned arms. She looked healthy and strong now, but who knew that she really was frail and soft, like any other human girl? Who would think that this girl, full of energy and constant movement, could be so still and silent in death? Rin, this little human under his care, could die like any other mortal.

Golden amber eyes narrowed at a flood of returning memories.

Sesshomaru remembered that time in depths of Hell, when similarly he had held the lifeless Rin in his arm—the anguish, fear, regret, sadness… he had felt all of those emotions when he realized he could not revive her. He had felt so hopeless when he saw that he had forsaken her life for his pursuit for power—for the very same sword that uselessly could not bring her back.

His mother's warning… She had said that Rin could no longer be revived into the World of the Living with Tenseiga's power. The next time the little human girl passed into the World of the Dead, there she would remain. It would not matter how many times he swung Tenseiga or wished her to breathe or prayed for her heart to beat again—if Rin died again, she would be gone forever.

Her life, he saw, was as fragile as this dead kit's. Mortals, be they mortal animals or mortal humans, were very much unlike demons. They had short lives that were easily crushed and stolen.

Rin was no exception.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He stared into innocent brown eyes.

"May Rin bury it and pray for it then?"

He gave her a curt nod of consent and watched her as she scurried away to give the animal a burial. At the foot of a great tree, she dug a small hole amongst the roots with Kohaku and Ah-Un's help and gently laid the kit to rest. She packed dirt on top; then she, the boy, Jaken, and the dragon found and secured mounds of stones as a grave marker. Picking small flowers and placing them on top of the fresh grave, she clapped her hands together and offered a small prayer. With a sad smile, Kohaku followed suit. Jaken reluctantly did the same. Even Ah-Un bowed its two heads and prayed with them.

"Find peace, little one," Kohaku murmured.

"Please find peace in the next life," Rin whispered sincerely.

The next life… Was there such a thing? Sesshomaru wondered. If Rin died, would she return to him in her next life like Inuyasha's woman had? Could Rin come back from a future life? If she did reincarnate, would she be the same?

He scolded himself. To think of, to hope for such things was weakness—He, Sesshomaru, would never lose what rightfully belonged to him. Rising from his seat, he said blankly, "Rin, clean up. This Sesshomaru leaves shortly."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" she smiled obediently. She ran towards the nearby stream to complete her lord's commands.

He watched her go to the stream with Jaken and Ah-Un habitually following her. Before following the other three, Kohaku gave Sesshomaru a respectful bow to thank him for his permission to remain. "Hurry, hurry!" Rin giggled while rushing towards the water. "We must not have Sesshomaru-sama waiting!"

No matter if she did leave, Sesshomaru thought while turning away from them. She would be with him for so long, her soul would not know where else to go but to come back to him.

He chuckled to himself.

Yes, he would be sure to protect her one life for as long as possible…answering her silent plea to be with him forever.


End file.
